Greymon
Greymon Greymon is a dinosaur digimon, more closely modeled after the classic, flat-footed, upright depiction of a theropod dinosaur. It has a well muscled chest and forearms, orange skin with blue stripes, and a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose - making it resemble some sort of fusion between a Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus. It is approximately 15 to 20 feet tall.The name "Greymon" comes from a misspelling of the English word "great". Digimon Adventure Our War Game In Our War Game, Agumon became Greymon to fight Infermon, who had digivolved from Keramon. Infermon prevented him from digivolving to MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga series, a Greymon worked in Hospitown with two Centarumon and a Meramon. They helped to take down Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown. Another Greymon was an old partner to Neo Saiba, who threw him away and who digivolved into MetalGreymon. Digimon Next Another Greymon was the parter of a Tamer named Saitou, which was much larger than Tsurugi's, only it was defeated. Digimon World A Greymon can be fought in Jijimon's house, and if defeated will join the players town and hold multiplayer Tournaments.when you walk out. Greymon can also be obtained by digivolving Agumon. Digimon World 2 Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon, MasterTyrannomon, or SkullGreymon. It can also be found with Apemon and ShimaUnimon on the fifth or so floor of a domain after the first Blood Knight attack. Digimon Digital Card Battle Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's Battle Arena after you beat A. He is a Red Card. Digimon World 3 All of the starter Digimon can digivolve into Greymon. He is also The most powerful champion Digimon card. It is a red Champion Digimon card with 20/20. Digimon World DS Greymon digivolves from Agumon at level 15 and 60 fondness, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon at level 25 with 80 fondness. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon. Greymon can be found at Task Canyon. Digimon World Championship Greymon can digivolve from Agumon or BlackAgumon with 6 battles, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon with at least 10 battles, MetalGreymon (Virus) with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 battles or SkullGreymon if you pass time Attacks *'Nova Blast' (Mega Flame): Fires a giant fireball from his mouth. *'Horn Impulse': Rapid, repeated strikes with his horn. *'Great Horns Attack' (Great Antler): Slashes enemies with his horns. *'Great Horns Bash' (Great Horn Attack): An upward ramming with his horns. *'Grey Tooth': Bites enemies with his razor sharp teeth. *'Tail Crash': Pummels enemies with his tail. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Middle Tackle' *'Dramon Claw' *'Mega Napalm' *'Double Dramon Claw' Variations / Subspecies * BlackGreymon * GeoGreymon * Greymon X * RedGreymon Greymon X Greymon X is a Greymon modified through the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Mega Burst' *'Great Antler' Variations / Subspecies *Greymon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon